


Poems to Levi

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: So I just recently decided to accept Reader submissions to this concept.  If anyone would like to submit a poem to Levi, please message me and I will add it with full attribution.  I have NO INTENTION of stealing people’s work or ideas, just creating awareness of other writers, ideas and passions.Hope to hear from you soon!<3 Rhey





	1. #1

Where does the universe begin

When your eyes are the black holes swallowing the light my life attempts to shine?

How do I express my agony at never knowing the horizon

Your endless soul embodies?

Is my mind my only sanctuary

For the purgatory my heart feels at being denied your love?

 

The wind......

It attempts to wipe me clean with the purity of its kiss

But I am bound to the earth with the solitude I bare in hoping for a different life

As I watch you dance along its kisses

While you eradicate the hell that stalks it. 

 

Where do your eyes wander

When you hide yourself away from the intimacies of man?

Does your essence never crave

The nirvana offered only to loves insanity?

 

When the blood evaporates

And the souls lie dormant

When regret becomes the nightmare you can't escape

And loss becomes synonymous with breathing

Do you lose the hope you forgot you had?

Or do you recreate it from fates evolution?

 

Forever out of reach

Your abuse my only comfort

I strive to be a patch in the shade

Your shadow casts upon the day.

 

Have you glimpsed me in your slumber?

Do I linger in your senses?

Could you find me amongst the bodies

That remain nameless in life's aftermath?

 

I may never know your deepest abyss

Or the lifeblood flowing through

But I have delved into my truest heart

For a love I would give only to you.

 

by Lady_Rhey 


	2. Shades of Emptiness

The ache.......

Like nightmares that live in the shadow of your mind

As they assault your waking constitution

Driving the bliss of release

From every strike that cleaves

Humanities right to survive

 

The sorrow......

That envelops your conscious

When your subconscious refuses to confine

Pandora's Box

The gate to your personal hell

And the fire that drives your  dedication

 

The loneliness......

Held in the darkened orbs and shadowed lines

Of a face so devoid of life

Deprived of devotion

Denied humanities greatest validation of hope

You become the black hole

That swallows someone else's salvation

Giving it selflessly to the greater Order

Without a thought for your own restitution

 

Do you regret the choices

The right.....the wrong

The here......the then

The blurred lines of light and dark

The selflessness

The sacrifice

The inability to give yourself

 

Do you have a beginning?

Is there an end?

Do you care?

Can you live without it?

 

Watching

Waiting

Living

Dying

 

Never regret

Never surrender

Find your star

And make your peace

Before life retreats

And all that's left is barren waste

The mirror of your soul

Brought to life.

 

By Lady_Rhey


	3. Ignition, Savation and the End of Self

Have you seen the disgust that anxiety brings

The kind that eats the soul, devours the mind

Leaving a listless corpse in fickle flesh?

 

Do you cripple yourself with your own doubt

Feeding the flames of self loathing

Until your mind is as dark as a souls torment?

 

What color is your longing?

Do you now it by name?

Or is it a face that lives as long as it's useful?

 

Do you see how lonely it is

To live in your shadow

Without the light of your eyes to guide

And your heart to embrace?

 

Have you lived beyond the death?

Or let it sleep by your bedside as your waking nightmare?

Turning the world into an inferno of your own damnation.

 

The light cannot save

What it cannot reach

The light cannot heal

With the cruel tools left to savage ideals and desperate men.

 

Your loyalty is your life

Your silence your sentence

Your mask the gateway

Your soul the mourner

For the life you lead for someone else

And the ideals you strive to validate.

 

Lead me not

For I will follow

Punish me not

For I will wallow

Save me not

For I grow dependent

Tempt me not

For you are resplendent

 

I cannot resist your guise nor can I admit

That your visage drives my heart to torment

 

You are the aegis of humanity

And the death of my salvation

 

For you I would sin

Until the world martyred me for my devotion

 

Do you see how the distance you keep

Only draws the moth to flame

Instead of driving them to the death

That only the purest light can provide?

 

Shameless in your innocence

Degenerate in your social ineptness

 

You are our painfully beautiful escape

As well as our guiltiest pleasure

 

But the smallest spark

Always ignites the largest fire.

 

By Lady_Rhey

 


End file.
